In My Arms
by skarahFTW
Summary: a songfic ABOUT BELLA'S AND ALICE'S FORBIDDEN LOVE. AND EDWARDS REACTION. song - right here in my arms by him


Bella's POV

_She is smiling like heaven is down on earth  
Sun is shining so bright on her  
and all her wishes have finally come true  
and her heart is weeping.  
This happiness is killing her.  
Is crushing her__._

There I was laying down in the meadow Alice had discovered not long ago. Alice was lying next to me she was smiling, oh god how I love her smile the way her teeth shined. The way the sun shined down on her perfect marble skin making it sparkle I was jealous of her in a way, I wished I could look as perfect as she did right now. I wanted to touch her to feel her perfection but I didn't dare I didn't know how Edward would react and I didn't know how Alice felt towards me.

I have held my feelings for Alice for a long time, I knew that I couldn't keep it bottled up but somehow I had to, to keep her safe. I had seen Edward when he got angry especially when didn't get what he wanted when he wanted it. Like how he had bashed Emmet when he wouldn't let Edward use his jeep. Such a spoilt bastard he was but I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of my actions so I just give him what he wants not wanting to get hurt myself.

It was true that I was scared of Edward and most of my actions were because I was terrified of him. I absolutely hated Edward all I really wanted was to be with Alice so I took a deep breath and took a chance making my first dangerous step which felt more like a leap into Alice's and my relationship. "Alice" I whispered very quietly too quiet for the human ears but loud enough for her to hear. "Yes Bella" she said a little more clearly.

I moved closer sitting up taking a hold of her hand tracing the freezing marble-like hand that fitted so perfectly in mine and traced the planes focusing on every line that was on her palm "I have to tell you something' I said still looking at her palm "you know you can tell me anything Bella" she replied her eyes were closed but I knew she was alert and ready to listen to my problems unlike Edward. "yes I know Alice, except what I say will affect everyone and could be very dangerous" I said cautiously. Alice laughed, "I laugh in the face of danger Bella" she said and I smiled slightly still nervous "well the thing is Alice I really like you" I breathed in deeply. Alice sat up looking deeply into my eyes " I really like you too Bella" said Alice "Alice I think I'm in love with you" I said quickly looking down at our hands.

Alice squeezed my hand her fingers wedged between mine "I know how you feel Bella I'm experiencing that very same feeling right now" I looked up staring into her golden bronze eyes and she stared back. Our faces moving closer along with our bodies. I started to lay Alice down as our lips crushed together our tongues meeting I closed my eyes savouring his moment, her taste, her scent hoping it would never end.

Alice's POV

_She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
_

I tried to keep what had happened in the meadow out of my mind so Edward wouldn't find out what had happened between Bella and I. I had to be extra careful for Bella's sake that I didn't slip up, Jasper was already suspicious, and he felt my love for Bella very often, most of the time when she was over. He must have felt my jealousy towards Edward every time he took Bella into his bedroom. My envy for Edward grew very strong I soon became very moody. I would even mutter to myself "I should be the one in there, the one who pleasures her making her moan and groan" after all I was the one she loved not him nor anyone else.

I replayed what had happened in the meadow through my mind over and over again I couldn't help myself I needed the comfort the proof that it had really happened that she really kissed me with her soft warm lips.

"Man I wonder how much more of an animal in bed she is" I thought out loud forgetting everyone next thing I hear was thud thud thud and the screams of pain coming from Bella I looked out the door only to be pushed onto the ground.

I watched as Bella was dragged in by her hair and lifted up off the ground. Bella looked at me in pain tears streaming from her eyes I couldn't stand to see her in pain so I stood up and with all the bravery I had "Edward let Bella go" I managed to get out through gritted teeth. He laughed evilly "why so she can go running to you" he yelled "like fuck that will happen she's mine "he pulled her closer.

"Edward stop your hurting her" I pleaded he just rolled his eyes "first I want to know if what happened in the meadow is true" he paused. I was thinking of what to say when he yelled "don't even fucking think about lying to me you filthy slut."

I looked down at the floor "yes" I replied scared looking up again "you don't deserve Bella" I said in a low voice.

"What and you think a gutter rat like yourself does?" he asked.

"Well at least I love her" I said upset. He laughed "love.... how the fuck would the corner shop prostitute know about love?"

"Obviously more than you would ever know" I yelled. He raised an eyebrow "really?" he asked lowly moving towards me dragging Bella with him. "I doubt you have felt what it's like to be loved" he smirked letting go of Bella "go sit in the armchair and don't move" he ordered Bella but she didn't move. "Bella do it for me" I pleaded before Edward punched me in the face "you shut that hole in your face before I do" he shouted. Bella looked at me her face puffed up from crying "Bella I said get your fucking fat arse in that armchair" Edward pointed to the armchair the door was locked the handles had be broken off there was no way out. Bella stood up but instead of going to the chair she ran to me and hugged me I savoured the few seconds she was in my arms before she was ripped away but she held onto every part of me that she could.

Edward's POV

_So hard she's trying  
But her heart won't turn to stone... oh no  
She keeps on crying  
But I won't leave her alone  
She'll never be alone_

I ripped Bella off of Alice "if you can't do that you fucking dog I'm going to make you!" I said getting even more frustrated as I pulled her by her hair over to the arm chair grabbing her head and banging it up against the coffee table "do…. you…fucking…understand" I yelled each word as I hit her head against the corner of the table leaving her lay there unconscious.

I walked over to Alice rubbing my thumb on her cheek. "Don't touch me" Alice whimpered hitting my arm away from her. I pushed her towards the bed in front of Bella who had regained consciousness. I laid her on the bed grabbing her shirt and ripping it off.

"Oh I'm gonna show you what love feels like baby" I whispered in her ear and licked the side of her face my hands started sliding up her shirt. I ripped both her shirt and bra off in one go. I looked over at Bella "I know why you want her Bella, she is one fucking sexy stripper" I said looking down at Alice's breasts shaping my hands onto them before sliding her further onto the bed while I sat on her pelvis undoing my belt off my pants which were now tight from the boner I had. I became impatient and ripped off my clothes and the rest of Alice's.

I ripped her panties off with my teeth and began sliding and twisting my tongue inside her pussy. She tasted so good and I knew she liked it because I could hear her moan but I stoped each minute I was licking Alice. I got harder so I moved my body up sliding my penis inside her, she was wet I groaned as I thrust into her releasing sperm into her "oh yeah" I groaned "this is what love feels like" I said gaining speed.

"Well jasper must love me more because it defiantly feels better done by him" Alice hissed struggling to get away. I hit her thrusting harder and deeper pushing her legs open wider hearing her bones crack but still thrusting ever so hard that it hurt her but I felt pleasure.

Bella ran to Alice's aid I looked at her, '"Edward stop please" tears were pouring down her bruised and bloody face "please Edward I'll do anything" she pleaded again "let me think about that" I said slowing down my pace preparing to stop

Before I heard an uproar of screams coming from Bella

"You fucking rapist son of a whore I hope you fucking die and burn in hell you fucked up asshole is that all you know how to do treat women like shit" she yelled "shut up you fucking whore" I yelled back.

"I'm the whore? I'm not the whore you are" she yelled "oh do shut up Bella, you know your just jealous" I said.

"jealous? who am I supposed to be jealous of huh? You? your nothing to me just some fucking lunatic rapist that's what you are to me" yelled Bella next thing the door burst open and in ran the rest of the cullens "w – w-what's going on" I said fear overtaking me "ohh ho ho big brother your going down" said Emmet and that was the last thing I heard before all the pain.

Bella's POV

_She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go_

_And she'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go oh no  
_

I watched as his flesh burned and shrivelled up knowing that would be the last I would ever see of Edward Cullen after he had been burnt I ran into Alice's arms I was happy and it felt great that I could at last after many years be in the arms of he one I loved and never let go ever in a world free of Edward Cullen.


End file.
